The present disclosure generally relates to user interfaces and, in particular, to a home screen for a computing device.
A home screen is a user interface on a computing device that is used to access other content, applications, resources, or services provided by the computing device. In some cases, the computing device may default to the device home screen when the device is turned on, awaken out of a sleep or hibernating mode where the display is turned off, or otherwise activated. In some cases the computing device may have a user input (e.g., a physical button, a button shown on a display, or a combination of buttons) that may be used by the user to display the home screen.